


Broken Pieces Of The Night

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [20]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Elijah era morto pensando che la sua linea di sangue sarebbe morta con lui.E la sua anima era andata in pezzi.Non era stata la magia dell’Ombra a mandare in frantumi l’amuleto di Freya. Ma la stessa anima incontenibile e disperata di Elijah Mikaelson.





	Broken Pieces Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Malinconico – Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Aurora De Martel; Davina Claire  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note alla serie: Ho immaginato un AU in cui il risveglio dei Mikaelson è graduale, e nell’intervallo in cui Hayley trova la cura definitiva, Elijah e Freya decidono di recuperare Tristan, affinché li aiuti nel liberare Klaus. Egli accetta, con la promessa da parte loro di riavere Aurora, anch’essa ospite riluttante di Marcel. La serie che contiene queste storie si chiama Les Chambres De Chasse.  
> Questa storia è un missing moment del mio stesso AU.  
> Dedica: A Miky. Always and Forever.  
> Ad Abby. Ti dedico anche le Note sotto.  
> Note alla storia. Questa storia è stata scritta tempo fa, quando ancora non sapevo come e se Elijah sarebbe stato liberato dal pendente di Freya. Ha un seguito, che avrà però un titolo diverso (“Love And War”) e sarà probabilmente il mio finale di stagione.  
> Questa da una parte descrive in modo più dettagliato l’incantesimo che salva Tristan, dall’altro introduce per la prima volta Aurora.  
> E devo ringraziare appunto Abby Da Asgard, poiché mi ha ispirata prepotentemente per un paio di cose: in particolare per le riflessioni sul legame di asservimento, e poi per accelerare le spiegazioni sul destino di Aurora. I suoi racconti Sober e Bad Habits mi hanno influenzata nella successiva correzione della storia. Ma vi invito a leggerli tutti:  
> Rating: VM14  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

_Broken pieces of the night_  
_Sing like hollow lullabies_  
_[You and I always in disguises](https://genius.com/Fleurie-love-and-war-lyrics#note-12169029)_  
  
_Lover, hunter, friend and enemy_  
You will always be every one of these  
Lover, hunter, friend and enemy  
You will always be every one of these  
Nothing's fair in love and war  
Fleurie – Love And War  
 

   
   
Il mostro dagli occhi verdi sorrise. Di quel suo riso di bimba malata, che era come un vetro che cade a terra. E sempre, sempre, egli sarebbe stato lì a raccoglierne i pezzi.  
A straziarsi le mani, senza fare una piega, lo sguardo fermo e limpido.  
Always, le aveva detto nel container.  
E anche se l’intera scena era frutto del crudele inganno di Camille (incredibile come le cose più terribili le facciano le persone più buone), anche così le parole di lui avevano un valore.  
Aurora comunque sapeva, avrebbe saputo.  
L’ultima volta senza i loro corpi era stato nella Chambre de Chasse.  
Vestiti come una coppia di antichi sposi, in una foto ormai sfocata.  
“Se dovessi bruciare il mondo per prosciugare l’oceano, io comunque ti troverò, Tristan.”  
Con mani non vere, e un abbraccio che era solo nelle loro menti… Ma Tristan aveva avvertito la stretta morbida che gli rendeva più lieve l’eterno supplizio.  
E aveva deciso. Non si sarebbe arreso. Né alla morte né alla pazzia, a costo di soffrire per sempre.  
   
Poi altri abbracci, più passionali, meno innocenti, lo avevano strappato alla tortura e all’oblio.  
Ma il pensiero di lei c’era sempre.  
 

*

   
Tristan aveva rimpianto amaramente la propria fuga. Quell’oblio doloroso, lontano dai Mikaelson, lontano da Elijah e da quel continuo tormento che solo lui sapeva concedere come una grazia. Lunghi mesi in cui si era preoccupato solo di cercare Aurora, e in cui nulla aveva saputo della minaccia dell’Ombra. Della “morte” del proprio creatore.  
   
Ma in quella notte fatale il suo Sire l’aveva cercato, mentre si appellava alla pietà di Davina, che avrebbe dovuto sciogliere il legame della linea di sangue.  
La giovane strega, evocata dalla mente dell’Originale in agonia, aveva al principio rifiutato, allettata soprattutto dalla possibilità di sconfiggere l’Ombra.  
Inadu, la strega millenaria, aveva richiesto il Grande Sacrificio: Elijah Mikaelson e la sua linea di sangue.  
Ma Freya lavorava febbrilmente alla possibilità di salvare il proprio fratello, e questa per Davina e per gli Antenati era un’occasione: se avessero sottratto a Inadu l’anima del più antico vampiro sulla terra, ella avrebbe avuto comunque migliaia, forse milioni di anime nere, l’altezzosa stirpe di Elijah, per portare a termine il proprio rituale. Ne sarebbe uscita apparentemente vincitrice… ma più debole del previsto.  
Consentendo a Niklaus, a Marcel, a Vincent, di fermarla nella battaglia finale.   
Davina era decisa, spietata. A maggior ragione se l’accorata richiesta di salvare la discendenza proveniva dallo stesso Elijah Mikaelson… In quel caso all’utilità si accompagnava il piacere. Che cosa le avrebbe impedito di godere della sua sofferenza? Di togliere tutto a colui che l’aveva maledetta, e lasciata alla mercé dei propri nemici?  
Forse solo quella frase: “non ce la farò senza di lui. Non potrò resistere all’Ombra”, che lo stesso Elijah aveva sentito riecheggiare nella propria mente. Stupito, quasi non fosse stato lui a pensarla.  
Ora, Davina sapeva che tali affermazioni non erano vere. Che Elijah avrebbe resistito eccome, per l’amore eterno e maledetto che lo legava alla propria famiglia, e a Klaus in particolare. Nondimeno egli aveva avuto quel dubbio lancinante e imprevisto, e la strega nella sua mente ne avvertiva la sincerità, e insieme l’intenzione di manipolarla con quello.  
Elijah, a terra e mortalmente pugnalato dalle spine di rosa, aveva piegato la testa, gemendo della propria debolezza. “È così allora?” si era chiesto mentre giaceva bocconi nella squallida capanna. Il completo elegante imbrattato di polvere e terra, un ciuffo insolente di capelli che scendeva sulla fronte sudata, estremo affronto alla consueta, impeccabile tenuta.  
«Dunque è così? Lo ami a tal punto?» La voce di eterna adolescente risuonava argentina, irridente, nella mente affaticata, tormentata del Vampiro che agonizzava.  
Elijah aveva sollevato a fatica la testa, parlando all’oscurità:  «Lo odio. – aveva risposto beffardo – E insieme lo amo… È una cosa da vampiri.»  
Davina, presente nei suoi pensieri come un pallido fantasma di luce azzurra, aveva scosso il capo. Elijah Mikaelson non rinunciava alla propria alterigia nemmeno in punto di morte.  
   
Poi l’Ombra era tornata, anticipata dalla corsa disperata di Freya, Klaus, Hayley per salvare l’uomo che amavano.  
Davina aveva già abbandonato la mente del Vampiro moribondo, tornando alle oscure profondità del suo regno d’oltretomba.  
Elijah era morto.  
   
Ma la giovane strega, che aveva amato un Mikaelson, che da lui aveva accettato persino la morte, capiva almeno in parte quelle parole. “Una cosa da vampiri”.  
In poco tempo aveva imparato a sufficienza come funziona il cuore nero di un Mikaelson. “Lo odio”… Non gli aveva creduto neanche per un attimo. Quello non era odio. O se tale poteva dirsi, era quell’odio appassionato che provano gli amanti, quando si sentono abbandonati e delusi.  
Il breve excursus nella mente dell’Originale le aveva chiarito molte cose. Elijah non aveva accettato la partenza sdegnosa di Tristan.  
   
Che non era in grado di restare, non a quelle condizioni. Non con l’amante dell’altro costantemente tra i piedi, innalzata al livello di martire e salvatrice, madre di una nipotina adorata, membro acquisito di una famiglia costantemente in pericolo.  
E perciò Elijah lo aveva odiato. Perché la sua assenza lo tormentava, e lo costringeva negli abiti stringenti e inappuntabili di sempre.  
Impeccabile persino da morto, col completo costoso e i capelli immutabili. Unico sfregio quel rovo che gli trafiggeva la schiena.  
Elijah era morto pensando che la sua linea di sangue sarebbe morta con lui.  
E la sua anima era andata in pezzi.  
Non era stata la magia dell’Ombra a mandare in frantumi l’amuleto di Freya. Ma la stessa anima incontenibile e disperata di Elijah Mikaelson.   
   
Quando era morta Davina Claire era solo una ragazzina.  
Non più innocente. Ma ancora ingenua e romantica.  
Aveva vissuto un solo, grande amore. E quel ragazzo devastato, ribelle, intrattabile, aveva lo stesso nome di famiglia di Elijah. Portava il nome dei Mikaelson. _Kol Mikaelson_.  
Fu per lui che Davina decise comunque di ascoltare Elijah. E di separare dalla sua almeno la sorte della prima delle sue creature: Tristan de Martel.  
 

*

   
Ora il pallido Conte percorreva i corridoi bui del decadente palazzo dei Mikaelson. Il suo Sire non era svanito, poteva sentirlo.  
In un modo nuovo, ma non meno potente. Non come una sua creatura, ma come un amante.  
   
Era giunto qualche giorno prima, accolto da Freya e comandato mentalmente da Elijah. La strega dei Mikaelson aveva mormorato formule oscuramente musicali, cullandolo con la sua voce profonda, mentre quella imperiosa e insieme sensuale di Elijah si affievoliva nei suoi pensieri. La maggiore dei Mikaelson lo aveva degnato appena di una gelida occhiata, poi nei suoi occhi si era mostrata solo la sclera bianca, mentre con le braccia aperte e il capo riverso ascoltava le istruzioni da un’altra dimensione. Davina Claire le suggeriva il rituale, sorridendo nella nebbia di un’aldilà fin troppo reale, altera e accondiscendente per il potere che il destino aveva messo di nuovo nelle sue mani.  
Ma Tristan non voleva. Il potere delle due streghe insieme lo aveva strappato al sangue di Elijah quasi con la forza, lasciandolo poi solo e confuso. Incapace di distinguere il sonno dalla veglia, il sogno dall’incubo, nelle ore concitate che erano seguite alla morte di Elijah.  
Ricordava di aver percorso da solo i corridoi crepuscolari di quel palazzo sospeso nel tempo. Forse aveva persino intravisto Elijah, scorgendolo in lontananza, scuro e serio, al di là di una porta da cui filtrava una luce bianca, abbacinante. La porta si era chiusa in fretta, violentemente. Era decorata in alto con due ali d’angelo, di metallo dorato.  
E forse era ancora nel palazzo dei Mikaelson, forse solo dentro la propria mente, quando aveva visto Davina.  
I loro sguardi si erano incontrati, e Tristan, che non l’aveva conosciuta direttamente, aveva capito all’istante chi fosse. Bella, bruna, e prepotente come una bambina, lo studiava con maliziosa curiosità.  
“Elijah…” aveva mormorato lui in tono interrogativo. Tristan lo amava e lo odiava. Doveva sapere se poteva detestarlo ancora, per l’eternità.  
«È nel pendente di Freya.» aveva risposto lei.  
Il Conte era rabbrividito. Perché? Che ne era del suo creatore?  
La Strega, novella guardiana dei cancelli della magia ancestrale, rimaneva a debita distanza.  
Non erano previsti contatti tra le streghe e le anime corrotte dei vampiri.  
Nondimeno ella avvertiva in lui qualche cosa che le era familiare. La tenacia di vivere, il tormento dell’anima, la capacità di amare.  
Erano cose che aveva sentito in Kol. In Elijah.  
   
«Quando lo rivedrai, dì al tuo amante che le streghe lo hanno perdonato. Sappiamo bene che strappargli la discendenza è come strappargli la carne. Accettiamo il suo sacrificio. – La giovane si era fermata - Pur consapevoli che non è volontario.» aveva aggiunto con gravità. Gli occhi blu che all’improvviso parevano vetro. Imperscrutabili.  
«Dov’è Aurora? Sta bene? Perché non sono morto? » L’ordine delle domande di lui la diceva lunga su quella particolare anima nera. Su quel vampiro crudele ma appassionato. Non stupiva che fosse amato da un Mikaelson.  
«Aurora è sepolta viva – aveva risposto lei facendolo sobbalzare… Ma tu non sei più prigioniero… Il legame con la linea di sangue di Elijah è spezzato. Sei libero.»  
Il cuore di Tristan aveva perso un battito. Se Elijah fosse stato lì lo avrebbe udito sopra ogni rumore dei loro pensieri, su ogni grido e su ogni lamento.  
Elijah amava ascoltare il suo cuore.  
Tristan aveva sospirato. Slegato da lui e dalla sua sorte. Se n’era accorto subito, non aveva avuto bisogno di chiederlo.  
   
Ma Davina non poteva capire davvero. Non fino in fondo. Non era come loro.  
Tristan non era più asservito. Ma non era libero. Cambiavano solo i nomi. Quello che prima era un legame magico, indotto meccanicamente dalla trasformazione, ora riprendeva il nome che aveva quando Tristan era ancora umano: si chiamava passione. Moltiplicata, amplificata dalla creazione vampirica, ma uguale nella natura: gli rombava nel sangue come allora, come allora lo rendeva cieco e scriteriato. E la sua dipendenza, separata dal vincolo dell’asservimento, anziché affievolirsi trovava terreno fertile nell’anima, radicandosi con violenza maggiore, germinando da dentro.  
   
Questo sì, Davina l’aveva avvertito prepotentemente nello stesso Elijah, ascoltando le sue suppliche disperate.  
Il grande sacrificio della discendenza gli aveva strappato la pelle. Ma la morte di Tristan gli avrebbe lacerato l’anima.  
Gli Antenati non potevano permettersi di perdere un così prezioso alleato.  
   
La giovane strega aveva sorriso enigmatica, mentre voltava le spalle al Conte De Martel.  
Egli aveva alzato le mani per trattenerla, per bloccarne la luminosa aura azzurra.  
Poi aveva udito la voce che tutte le notti aveva sognato. In quella voce c’era la luce: «Tristan, mio amato fratello…»  
Incedeva nel corridoio scuro come un piccolo, luminoso fantasma. Nell’antico palazzo dei Mikaelson. Emergendo dall’ombra come una spettrale principessa che un sovrano crudele abbia murato viva.  
   
Tristan gridò, correndole incontro.  
   
Si svegliò all’improvviso, le braccia gelate, le mani che artigliavano l’aria in cerca dell’abbraccio di lei.  
Poi dalla stanza accanto arrivarono voci:  
“ _Verha hel igjen_  
 _Verha hel igjen_  
 _Verha hel igjen_ ”  
Si alzò in fretta, poiché l’altra anima richiamava imperiosa la sua.  
   
  


End file.
